Watching Red Clouds
by if i had wings
Summary: i am writting a poem for each Akatsuki member. read carfully there's more than meets the eye to the followers of the red cloud...can you find out their secret message? every one has one...PM me if you can
1. The Heart of Sand

**The Heart of Sand…**

My loneliness unbroken

I lay here gazing

Starring into unseeing eyes

Strings the now hang limp

I am just like them

No life is brought to them by others

Giving that life is my purpose; my mission

Puppet master has the control

I am the darkest puppet master

Everyone will endure the fear I bring

Can anyone escape the strings?

Everyone is trapped in my art


	2. The Man Buried by Clay

**The Man Buried by Clay**

On starting you may never stop

Blessed technique allows no escape

See for yourself with those eyes

Eyes that I hate

Sinister eyes that mock

Such power in their blood red stare

I loath the owner of those eyes

On looking once I realized

Now never again will I be caught in them

Keep the fire going

I will never stop

Leave me for you don't understand

Leave me

Such incompetence others have

The clay is my only true friend

Help is long gone

Everyone can see it's pointless

Only moments before the best part

Before…detonation

Something big must be done

Everything must be bigger; better

See my art!

See what comes next

Explosions will be my lullaby

Demons dream too


	3. The Fiery Eyes

**His Fiery Eyes**

Shadows of that night lurk in my heart

All I loved betrayed me

Dreaming hurts too much

Something was left behind; someone

Outstretched arms and smiles recoil and fade

Unmerciful disaster left him

Left him hating

Such hurt should not be felt

My happiness forever gone with the wind

I am left in those shadows

Living only to be your determination

Inside my love burns with fiery eyes

Now I can finally leave you to redeem

Give up the snake; saves the leaves


	4. The Depths of Despair

**The Depths of Despair**

Come in the water

And swim for your life

New prey for the predator

You won't make it; you can't

Oceans bow to me

Undaunted and unseen until it's too late

Don't even try

Running from the demon shark is impossible

Only moments left in my domain

Watch my immense power

Nothing can compare

An appetite never satisfied

Finding him will be true pleasure

I will have my revenge

Samehada; my other half waits

Hunting the green beast his drive


	5. The Pain that Never Heals is War

**The Pain that Never Heals is War**

People only take

A life means nothing unless it's theirs

I survived

No one cared

Weakness was about to conquer me

I feel only pain

The angel came to save me

Her face my only peace

Our lives depending on each other

Unseen power brought back that darkness

The pain never faded

Lost in the world he was supposed to conquer

Out of nowhere the message became clear

Veering from my path to finish his

Eternally the world will be ours


	6. The Utmost Suffering

**The Utmost Suffering**

Running only increases the penalty

Eternally trapped

All you pain is mine

People who defy him have no place

Ecstasy is granted to true followeers

Rituals exhibit my power

Sacrifices are necessary

A scythe will be your last sight spectacle

Give up the battle

On this day thank Jashin for your luck

Nothing can kill a God of Death

You will feel the wrath of my revenge when I return


	7. The Merciless Miser

**The Merciless Miser**

Bring back no defeat

Letting everyone down

A ruthless punishment in return

Cruel loathing

Keeping a monster in a cage

Heisting your core; your life; your heart

Erupting temper is a murderer

Anything and everything has a price

Ravenous hunger for coin

Take only challenges with the highest profit

Stitches allow no injury

Beating back the final day

Letting immortality rule

A heart can feel; four can't

Zombies don't die

Excessive hearts can kill


	8. The Shadow Light

**The Shadow Light**

Isolation is no problem

Neither side wants outsiders

Depending only on the other half

Eternally balancing the other

Protected in thorns

Engulfing the mind

Nauseating forms destroy

Dare you come near?

Anyone would run

Now only black and white

Creeping in the darkness

Embers dying in the light

Uncertain rustling

Never knowing what is there

Before your very eyes

Every logic defied

Now the creatures emerge

Deepening their grin

Isolation is no problem

Not when two is one

Glued to your polar opposite


	9. The Blue Rose

**The Blue Rose**

Beauty in plain sight

Unnoticed; in the background

Realized only by pain and peace

Night speckled by ivory sheets

Illuminated in the moon light

Nothing was left for her

Getting the only love known taken away

People meant nothing unless she had his hand in hers

After both pillars fell all was gone but rubble

Placed in the roses to rest

Empty pages stained in red

Rain falls until they're united in peace


End file.
